


No Matter How

by idc_chan



Series: Power Dynamics Verse [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bigotry & Prejudice, Established Relationship, Human Trafficking, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc_chan/pseuds/idc_chan
Summary: After the events of "No Matter What" an opportunity comes along that could give Yuri the chance to skate again.





	No Matter How

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to co3bri for the beta read. This story would have probably never been finished without her. As always any mistakes are my own. 
> 
> This probably doesn't make sense if you haven't read at least the first story in the series- https://archiveofourown.org/works/9966518. 
> 
> Also there is some discussion about underage sex that wasn't quite enough for the warning, but enough I wanted to mention it here. And as usual there are a lot of explorations of themes involving consent and power imbalances. I'd argue this has a happy ending, but it has been brought to my attention that my definition of that isn't normal.

Yuri snuggled against Victor's bare chest, inhaled his intoxicating scent. Victor wrapped an arm around him and despite being mildly warm and still a little sticky, Yuri let him, chose not to leave. He felt safe, sated, comfortable. Unfortunately, after everything was said and done- there was time to think. 

Where were they going to live? He felt his cheeks heat, imagining trying to live at his parent's inn. He wanted to continue to share Victor's bed- and there was a difference between his parents knowing and *knowing* what they were up to. And Victor's seemingly endless supply of money was probably not that endless. There were fines and legal fees and the possibility that he might be pregnant. The latter caused his muscles to tense, a lot of the relief he'd found in the last three days simply melting away. 

"What is it?" Victor murmured, clearly feeling the tension build. 

Yuri shifted, slightly. "You said it was different in Russia," he said. "How?"

Victor's arms tightened around him. "I was surprised to meet your mother. In Russia, Omegas are separated."

"That's not always uncommon in Japan," Yuri admitted. He'd mainly been around those who treated Omegas kindly, but he'd heard tales. He'd seen guests request that others not speak to *their* Omega or watched cowed men and women kept isolated in a room during their entire stay. He'd met Omegas who wouldn't even make eye contact with him when he was thought to be a Beta- and he'd heard tales from some of his contacts that had given him nightmares about being caught.

"It's," Victor paused, squeezed a little tighter and Yuri had to stop himself from squeaking. "worse than here. I'd rather not talk about it." 

"Too tight," Yuri shifted and Victor loosened his grip. "We have a lot to figure out, skating, money, a place to live," Yuri babbled, still shifting slightly away. 

"Shhh," Victor said. "In the morning. We can deal with it in the morning."

 

****

"Victor do you have any idea what this says?" Yuri stared at the email, which was, characteristic of any correspondence from the JSF, in Japanese. 

"My Kanji to Cyrillic translator appears to be broken," Victor muttered. Of course, he had no idea what it said. Though he had certainly begun studying more earnestly. 

"People are going to keep doing this," Yuri stammered, "speaking about me, to you." 

"I had gathered," Victor answered.

"I'll help you learn. I mean if you want." 

Obviously, he wanted to learn Yuri's native language, Victor thought. And as adorable as Yuri was- there was a lot to unpack there, and for right now he rather wished Yuri would get to the point and tell him what the JSF had emailed him. "What does it say?" he asked. 

"Oh. Well. So- there is a scenario where they will let me skate..." 

"Yuri! That's wonderful!" Victor grinned, practically bouncing. He hadn't expected an email quite that long to have such good news. The look on Yuri's face was not of hope, or excitement. Victor controlled the desire to embrace Yuri, "there must be a pretty large 'but' to cause that face." 

"Yes. I'm not sure I can agree to their terms." 

"What are they?" 

"They want to me to work with the police." 

"Okay, that's not so bad?" 

"On an investigation about illegal drugs. Specifically, illegal Omega suppressants."

"So? Then you could skate."

"I... Victor, this could hurt others who were... like me. Hiding. It'd be a betrayal."

Victor walked to Yuri, pulled him away from the computer. Pulled him into the hug he'd denied them earlier. "Dr. Kamata said those drugs were extremely dangerous," Victor soothed. "You'd probably be helping others like you. Think of it that way." 

Yuri was trembling and Victor couldn't tell if it was fear or anger. Perhaps a little of both, judging from his scent. 

"We don't have to decide right now," Victor said, relieved as Yuri melted into his embrace, calming just a little. 

****

Victor shut off his phone. Yuri stared at him, eyes wide. Victor knew from experience how only hearing half of a conversation mainly about yourself felt. However, he usually spoke the same language as Yakov when his coach was making those phone calls. There had been some parts not about Yuri- except even those kind of were.

They were in a strange state of half unpacked-half packed in the hotel room he was renting in Tokyo. They'd have to find somewhere to live soon, Victor thought. After his most recent conversation, he didn't imagine anything would be that easy. 

"That was the Russian consulate," Victor explained, "and then the Japanese police." 

"What did they say?" Yuri asked, leaning back onto the bed, looking towards the ceiling, setting his phone on his stomach. 

"Well. My visa application was denied." 

"Oh." Yuri didn't sit up. He didn't act all that surprised. 

"Of course, the very nice policewoman," Victor snarled, "assured me that she could help us, so long as we could help them." 

"Of course," Yuri said quietly. Victor watched as the other man closed his eyes, likely blinking back tears. He could feel a similar sensation- it made him angry, not having a choice. 

Yuri turned onto his side, turned away from Victor. "Did you set a meeting up with the police?" 

"No," Victor answered. "I wanted to talk to you first. I think we have to do this..."

"Yes, we do," Yuri interrupted. There was a long pause. "But Victor?"

"Yuri?" Victor wished he'd turn around. 

"Thank you for asking." 

****

The Alpha female detective all but salivated at their presence, Yuri thought. She was hoping for something big to come out of this- and Yuri felt sick, thinking about how it might work. He hadn't spelled it out to Victor- but almost any part of this investigation could end up with his family in real trouble, bigger trouble. 

"That was very thoughtful, Officer Onoe," Victor said as she introduced a translator in stilted English. Yuri tried not to be offended at the idea that he wasn't trusted to translate for them, like he tried not to be offended that only one chair had been provided. He stood beside Victor who had waved off an offer to sit, saying that he'd rather stand. 

Yuri paled as Onoe explained her plan. She wanted them to do a sting operation of sorts- have Yuri reach out to his contacts like usual, attempt to make a purchase and then arrest the perpetrators. The translator had barely started when he found himself shouting, "that's a terrible plan!", in Japanese. 

Neither the officer or the translator acknowledged him, both continuing to address Victor who had turned towards him during his outburst and given him an apologetic look as the translator finished. Yuri noted it was thoughtful that they'd found a Russian translator- but was frustrated that he didn't know exactly what Victor had been told. 

From the look on his mate's face, it was close to the truth. "That seems like a terrible plan," Victor said, in English, then saying something else in Russian. 

"The revelation of my gender wasn't exactly private," Yuri muttered and the officer gave him annoyed look, before addressing Victor, assuring him that the whole affair would be perfectly safe. Yuri tapped a hand against his hip impatiently as Victor continued to speak for them. In the end, he wasn't even sure what was decided as they left the police station. 

Victor waited until they were back at the hotel to speak. Yuri wanted to scream, to punish him for waiting this long- but it made sense to wait until they could speak privately. It didn't make him feel any calmer to understand why Victor waited. 

"Yuri," he turned towards Victor, crossed his arms, controlled his breathing. The tone in the Alpha's voice wasn't entirely new- it was the tone Victor tended to use when he was going to say something that Yuri wasn't going to like. (Maybe you should lower the jump difficulty and focus on performance.)

Victor sighed, slumped on to the desk chair. "Yuri, maybe we should consider not constantly ignoring the customs in place surrounding Omegas." 

Yuri stared at Victor, arms still crossed. The thing was- he could see the point Victor was making, understand, and part of him even craved it- not necessarily being treated differently, but not rocking the boat, conforming to expectations. But he knew how easily one thing might lead to another- and where would the end be? Would it stop before Victor was telling him he couldn't skate? 

Victor met his gaze. He didn't back down- and neither did Yuri. He stared silently until Victor sighed again. 

"Maybe not everything- but maybe we shouldn't always stir up so much trouble wherever we go?" 

Yuri continued to gaze. "You're saying that?" he asked dryly. Victor was the definition of “stirring up trouble”.

Victor pouted slightly. "I can be the voice of reason."

Yuri raised an eyebrow. "Get to the point, Victor. What did you decide about my life?" The words were harsher than Yuri intended, but he didn't take them back. 

"I'm sorry Yuri," Victor said softly. "You know why we have to do this." 

Yuri blinked and nodded, ignored the slimy feeling in the pit of stomach. He walked to the bathroom without another word to Victor and slammed the door behind him. 

****

Victor had left to "give him some space" and to pick up something for dinner. Yuri had to admit it was nice to be alone- he'd always been a private person and he and Victor had been living in very close quarters for quite some time. He felt terrible about his actions- he hadn't been angry at Victor and he hoped the other man knew that. 

To say he was startled to get a phone call from Yurio was an understatement. "Uh, hello?" he answered tentatively. 

"Pig, if you tell anyone about this phone call, I'll murder you in your sleep," Yuri blinked. It took him a moment to understand Yurio. He could blame it on the thick accent, but mostly it just took a moment to translate Yurio himself. The younger man needed a favor. 

"What do you need?" Yuri asked. 

Yurio grunted something quietly. 

"We're on the phone Yurio, I couldn't hear that." 

"Stop using that stupid name! I said, I need you to send me some Alpha suppressants." 

"What?" The request wasn't anything he'd ever expected. 

"I know you heard me this time," Yurio muttered. 

"Okay, okay, but can't you get those at any pharmacy? Most are over the counter." 

"Stupid pharmacist told me I was underage," Yurio spat.

Yuri paled. "How do they control your rut?" he asked, uncomfortable asking the question. 

"Look, pig, just send them okay. Please." 

Yuri agreed, thinking he and Victor should probably finish their conversation about Russian Omegas. 

****

"You did what?" Victor sat up in bed, looked as though he were going to pick up his phone. 

"It's already done," Yuri said, turning towards him, inching them closer together. Yuri had always smelled good- but now he smelled right- like he was Victor's. It made it far too easy for Victor to not do all his thinking with his brain where Yuri was concerned. 

"Victor," and that was not the tone of a man about initiate sex, Victor thought, disappointed. "Why would Yurio even want Alpha suppressants. He's fifteen." 

"Sixteen," Victor corrected, though the blonde Alpha had presented when he was fourteen. "In Russia, the age of consent is the same age you present." 

Yuri choked a little. "Some people present when they're twelve or a little younger," he whispered. 

"Yes." 

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I could afford to bend a little," Yuri said. And while Victor didn't disagree, he was surprised how heavy the words made him feel. How his heart broke the tiniest bit at the sound of defeat in Yuri's voice. 

****

Yuri glared as they fitted him with a tracking chip. He crossed his arms, but he bit his lips and let the translator tell Victor to tell him what he was supposed to do. "This plan is not great," he muttered to Victor as he pulled his clothes back on. 

"But we are here to cooperate," Victor said. "So, we cooperate."

"And you get a work visa and I get to skate," Yuri repeated, more for himself than for any other reason. He could feel the first stages of panic and breathed out slowly, trying to control it. 

"You can't be this nervous," Victor said. "You reek of fear." 

"Yes, I know," Yuri said. 

"Should I offer to kiss you?" 

Yuri rolled his eyes. "That worked last time?" And it had, sort of. And it worked a little this time- tipping Yuri away from panic, more towards anger. A little towards something that he couldn't quite define, didn't quite want to define between him and Victor. He'd occasionally called that feeling love.

"Maybe I just want an excuse to kiss you," Victor leaned close, whispered it in his ear. 

"Victor," Yuri, hissed, less panicked. "You can't just say things like that..." 

Victor smirked. 

Yuri shook his head slightly. Onoe explained the plan again, the translator explained it to Victor and in the time it took for all of that to take place, Yuri found himself feeling less fear and a little more anger. Victor gave him an approving glance. At least they were having him seek out Nobira-san. The Beta male had always made him a little nervous. He'd tended to leer and make lewd comments during any transactions. 

"Okay, Nobira-san has a process," Yuri said, looking directly at Victor. "This may take some time." 

Victor said something to the translator in Russian. The translator smirked before repeating Yuri's words to Onoe. The look on the detective's face brought a smile to Yuri's lips. Victor winked at him and the detective admitted to the translator that maybe her services weren't required any longer. Yuri felt a lot better as he sent a text from his phone with the appropriate message. 

****

Nobira-san contacted him suspiciously quickly. He pointed out that it had taken as many as several days in that past but Onoe didn't seem to care. 

"He has contacted you this quickly before?" 

"Well, yes. But it was rare." 

"Rare isn't never." Onoe seemed to vibrate with excitement. "When and where is the meeting?" 

Yuri thought all the trouble to get her to speak to him did little good if she wouldn't bother to listen. "Fukuoka, 10." 

"That doesn't leave us much time," Onoe muttered. 

"This was your idea," Yuri pointed out. She gave him a sour look before pulling out her phone and barking orders. 

****  
The three-and-a-half-hour flight was a curse and blessing. It gave the police more time- but it also gave Yuri more time. He and Victor sat together on the private jet, away from the bustle of activities. Victor had an arm around him, was telling him stories about Yurio and some of the other Russian skaters. 

Apparently getting drunk at banquets wasn't entirely uncommon. Yuri's heart still raced every time he thought back to the banquet he couldn't remember. He imagined what he could have given away getting himself blackout drunk around so many Alpha skaters. Of course, in the end it hadn't really mattered. 

"I can't even imagine Coach Yakov smiling," Yuri interrupted during a particularly unbelievable anecdote involving Yakov and Georgi. 

"Oh, he smiles all the time," Victor said. "On the inside, though. It's very hard to see." 

Yuri smiled. "Of course."

"You're still nervous," Victor leaned into him a little, held him a little tighter. It felt safe and comfortable and Yuri wanted to indulge in the feeling, but he also wanted to hold back a little. It would be so easy to let Victor... let Victor protect him, let Victor decide for him- he already let Victor do so many things. 

"I'm not nervous on the inside," he lied. "I'm confident, it's very hard to see." 

Victor peered at him, kissed him chastely on the cheek. "You're joking, but there is more truth to that than you know." 

Yuri felt warm, if a little unsure at the compliment. 

****

Over four hours later and they had not left the plane. The plane landed and was immediately boarded by a very large (in both height and girth) white American Alpha male. The man asked for Detective in Onoe in very stilted Japanese. 

"What are you doing here?" Onoe asked, just barely not growling. She stood directly in front of the American. He began to bellow something in a language that Yuri decided didn't exist. He thought maybe the American thought it was Japanese.

Onoe turned towards him. "What is he saying?"

Yuri looked at Victor. "Apparently, Detective Onoe wants to me to translate," he said, in English. 

The American swiveled. He stared at Yuri for a moment, before turning to Victor. "You speak English?"

"We both do," Victor said. There was a tone in voice Yuri wasn't familiar with. A sort of cold, flatness that had Yuri immediately on edge. "And no, my Omega will not translate for you." Victor growled. 

"Victor," Yuri hissed and Victor made as though he were going to try and pull Yuri onto his lap. Yuri squirmed, moved away from his touch. Yuri had intended to tell the detective no, he didn't want to help her after the way she'd treated him. But he also was never going to just let Victor decide what he would and wouldn't do. 

"I can translate," Yuri said, almost pushing himself out of Victor's arms. 

Victor looked at him- for a moment, Yuri thought he'd push it. Then he saw Victor crumple- as though he realized what he'd been about to do. As though he'd just realized what he'd said. Yuri noted a subtle change in the smell of the air- and realized that Victor had been reacting to the other Alphas. He took a moment to be grateful that all of Onoe's staff were Betas. Three angry Alphas was more than enough. 

****

"I can't believe you would put an Omega in that kind of danger! Not to mention he's an untrained civilian!" Detective Rogers bellowed. He bellowed almost everything he said. Yuri was tired of translating in the first ten minutes of the conversation. He could have paraphrased- maybe put some of the American's words into more polite terms, but it was easiest to simply relay the messages as close to word-for-word as he could. 

"He's a criminal, not a civilian," Onoe snapped. "And this case could help us. The Omega population in Japan is dwindling every day. We can't afford to let more like him just run free." 

Yuri's stomach turned at her words. He'd known, ultimately, that their end game was to catch Omegas like him- like he had been. Hearing it expressed in such explicit terms made him feel dirty. 

Rogers peered at him, as he repeated her words dully. "Are you? A criminal I mean." 

"Yes," Yuri answered. "I'm guilty of not wanting someone else to run my life." He felt Victor tense beside him. 

"In America, Omegas can't be charged with a crime. It'd be their Alpha that took responsibility."

"Detective Rogers," Yuri said. "I'm sure Detective Onoe would like for you to get to the point." 

"The point is, she's impeding my own investigation."

"He has no right to tell me that on Japanese soil!"

Yuri was relieved when another detective, this one from Fukuoka boarded the plane. The young, Beta male who spoke Japanese and English and took over for him with a sympathetic look. 

"Yuri," Victor whispered as they walked as far away from the two Alphas as they could get inside the small plane. "Yuri..."

Victor tried to press close to him, Yuri backed away. "Victor, I just need some space," he said, stomach churning, eyes burning. Victor turned a little pale, nodded and backed away. Yuri was surprised how much it hurt when he did.

****  
After leaving the plane they were mainly ignored, in a corner of the Fukuoka police station while the detectives continued to argue.  
"You don't own me," Yuri said. He said the words quietly, almost like he didn't believe them to be true. His arms were at his sides, Victor could see him rubbing the hems of his sleeves.  
Victor wanted to murmur something reassuring- but from the contract he'd had Mari and Yuko help him read, technically, as Yuri's Alpha, there was a very strong implication that Victor did own Yuri. Then there was the mating- the bonding- and that made Victor want to shout from the rooftops that Yuri was his and his alone. 

Yuri's eyes watered. "Say it, Victor. Agree with me. You don't own me."

Victor felt tears in his own eyes and sat on one of the plastic chairs that had been provided. He pressed his head into his hands and heard Yuri mutter something he didn't quite understand. 

"I said," Yuri said, sitting beside him, placing an arm around him. "That it's ridiculous that I'm the one comforting you here." 

Victor smiled and rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry. For earlier. Not all of us are as capable of ignoring our instincts as you are." 

Yuri laughed then, nothing mirthful, a slightly pained sound. "I wish that were as true as you think." 

****

Detectives Onoe and Roberts eventually came to agreement. Yuri had no idea how long they had been arguing, but he'd aborted the meeting with Nobira-san several hours ago. Nobira-san had used the code that indicated Yuri should alert him if the authorities had become involved. For agonizing minutes, he'd considered not responding. The sick feeling in his stomach had returned and he imagined someone else just trying to live their life caught up in this mess like he was. He felt the pang of knowing that no matter how anything played out he was going to miss the Japanese Nationals- and who knew what other competitions because of it. 

For the briefest of moments, he'd considered asking Victor what to do. Then he'd remembered the look on Victor's face earlier- and all the claustrophobia of that moment when Victor couldn't say he didn't own him came flooding back. Not that he wasn't Victor's- but he wanted to be his because they'd chosen each other, not because of some contract Victor had signed without reading. In the end- Yuri sent the fail-safe message. The one that would indicate not just to Nobira-san, but to any other contact he had that his communication was no longer reliable. 

"You'll need to set up another meeting with Nobira," Detective Onoe said, addressing Yuri directly. She looked and sounded exhausted. 

"Yes, detective," Yuri answered. He didn't bother to explain that maybe after a delay his contacts would be suspicious. It's not like she would have listened to him. 

"What did she ask you?" Victor asked. 

"Nothing she hasn't asked before," Yuri sighed, pulling out his phone. 

****

"One hour?" Onoe practically screamed with frustration. Yuri could see her visibly shaking. "That's a very short time. Well come on, then. We need to hurry." 

"Yuri, will you please tell me what's happening," Victor said, still on eggshells after their conversation. 

"My contact wants to meet in one hour," Yuri answered. "The police don't think that's enough time to get me wired and to the meeting place." He stared at Victor for a moment, chest aching. It was possible he'd never see him again after this. He reached towards Victor's face, traced his fingers along Victor's chin. He grasped at Victor then, pulling him into a hard, needy kiss. 

"Yuri," Victor said, gasping. "I was promised this would be safe for you." 

"You can't keep me safe, Victor," Yuri said. "It will help us both if you quit trying." 

****

Yuri walked slowly towards the meeting point Nobira-san had indicated. The surly Beta had surely gotten his message and would be prepared for the arrival of Yuri and the authorities. He'd picked a bar, a common spot for two friends to meet up, catch up and maybe exchange some presents. In fact, Yuri felt relief as he recognized this as a bar they'd met at before. It meant his message had been received. 

He walked in, the place was not crowded though it was getting later in the evening. He scanned the room, saw no sign of his contact and found a table in the corner. Some of the tension dissolved. His contact missing the meeting wasn't his fault- and he was upholding his end of the deal, cooperating with the police as promised. 

It took an effort not squeak in surprise when Nobira-san settled into the seat across from him, two men that Yuri didn't recognize beside him. 

"Tanaka," the man said. "It's been a long time." 

Yuri grimaced. "I've been preoccupied." 

"Yes, it took us some time to elude your tail. Now, we could continue with pretenses. Or I could tell you why I agreed to this meeting despite your preoccupations." 

Yuri said nothing. 

"The reason is that you, Katsuki Yuri are going to make me a minor fortune." 

Yuri paled. Before he could stumble out of his seat, try to run, one of the men pressed something sharp to the side of his neck and Yuri saw darkness. 

****

"What is it? What happened?" Victor asked at the flurry of activity, frustrated that he didn't speak enough Japanese yet to follow along. 

The Beta translator took pity on him. "Yuri's been taken, they've found the bugs they were supposed to find. The others are still intact, including the tracker. Everything seems to be going according to plan." 

Victor's heart stopped. His lungs stopped. Everything stopped. He didn't realize he was growling until the Beta had stepped away from him, cowering. "What do you mean 'according to plan’?" Victor asked slowly, drawing each word out. 

The Beta whimpered. Detective Onoe stepped towards them, face flushed with excitement. Victor punched her before he could even process what he was doing. "What is happening to Yuri?" he growled. A hand grasped his before he could hit her again. 

"You don't want to do that," the American detective said, voice equally deep. Onoe was babbling something in Japanese. 

"She's telling you he's perfectly safe, like she promised," the almost forgotten translator squeaked. 

Victor took a breath. "I think it's time you told me exactly what is going on." 

The Alpha detective glowered at him as she stood, brushing herself off. For a moment, Victor was certain she was going to hit him back, but she gave the translator a look and motioned for them both to follow her. Trying to swallow his fear and anger, Victor followed. 

****

Yuri woke with a start. His heart was racing and he was breathing heavily, his head throbbed. So, did his shoulders and back. A quick tug proved that his arms were bound behind him. He was somewhere dark- he couldn't see or smell much. There were some smells- so he wasn't at the Omega Center again. He could vaguely hear voices. "Victor!" he called out before he could stop himself. Memories fluttered back in bits and pieces. 

Victor hadn't been with him when he'd been taken this time. In fact, in a way, he'd almost actively deceived Victor. Guilt twisted inside of him, thinking about Victor wondering where he was and what had happened to him. He wasn't sure what he'd expected to happen exactly- mostly he'd imagined Nobira-san would simply miss their meeting, he'd go back to the police with useless contacts and that would be that. They'd have cooperated and then they'd leave him alone. But he’d considered other possibilities. 

Yuri strained to hear the voices, get some clue exactly where he'd been taken, but they were too quiet or too far away. He tried to sit up, but it was too dark and everything hurt a little too much. His mind felt dizzy, fuzzy, everything was just a little soft around the edges. His eyes felt heavy and he drifted in and out of dozing. 

"Mister, you have to wake up," a shrill voice interrupted him in the dozing stage. He opened his eyes, still unable to see well in the dark. "The men will be here and it will be time to eat soon." The voice trailed off and Yuri felt a hand shaking him. The voice smelled like it belonged to a young Omega. 

"Help me sit up," Yuri said, wincing at how slurred his words sounded. The person attached to the voice helped him and he blinked, still dizzy. 

"You should close your eyes," the voice said and Yuri did as he was told. He could tell the lights had been turned on through his eyelids and cracked them slowly. He and the other Omega were in a closet sized room that was otherwise empty. A man he vaguely recognized threw bottles of water packages of food at them. 

"Eat," the man growled. 

Yuri tried to glare at the man. "Difficult in this position." 

The man spat a curse and leaned close to him, undoing the cuffs. "If you try anything," the man whispered, noting Yuri's tensing muscles, "I'll kill the kid first. Slowly." 

Yuri nodded his understanding and rubbed at his wrists, stretched his shoulders. He reached for the one of the bottles of water and the man left, leaving him and the other boy locked in the closet. The boy eagerly tore into the packaged rice ball and made quick of work it. Yuri ate his own with a little less enthusiasm, stomach still settling from whatever he'd been drugged with. 

"I can't believe it's you," the boy said. 

Yuri squinted, they hadn't left his glasses. The boy looked vaguely familiar, though Yuri imagined he was probably just a fan. 

"Kenjiro Minami," the boy said, all but bouncing with excitement. "I was just starting juniors when you switched divisions. I was going to be a skater- one as good as you! And then well. I presented as Omega. I thought I had to quit skating! But then you went and won silver at the Grand Prix. And I knew I could leave the Center and go back to skating!" 

Yuri's head throbbed in time with his heart. "And what has that gotten you?" he muttered. 

The kid deflated a little. "Well. Taken by some bad people. But you're here, so I did get to meet you!" 

Yuri sat up and pressed his head to knees and tried not to throw up. 

 

****

Victor sat impatiently beside the Beta translator. The young man, Niwa Kato had been banished from the room where all the activity was, along with Victor. Kato had brought him tea with a stuttered apology in passable Russian after they'd been forced into an empty office to wait. (And wait and wait and wait.) 

They'd spent some time talking, Victor getting Kato to open up and express his exasperation with both the detective from Tokyo and the one from America. He'd spent at least an hour complaining that their interactions were always like this and that he'd left Tokyo just to avoid Onoe, in fact. She was apparently power hungry and would do anything to gain power in Japan's national police force. 

Victor felt chilled at his words. He wanted to believe that Yuri was perfectly safe, would stay safe. He felt helpless, frustrated and out of the loop. He wanted to barge in- knock some heads around until he had some answers. Victor glanced at Kato with a different, more effective idea in mind. 

Kato returned more quickly than Victor expected, excitement written all over his face. 

"They've traced him to an office building near Hakata. They're getting ready to move. Hurry, let's go or we'll miss our chance." 

Victor followed Kato towards the detectives. Onoe glowered at him and Roberts looked resigned. 

"You weren't leaving without me?" Victor asked in Russian, prodding Kato who translated with a bemused look on his face. 

****

Yuri stared at the boy in front of him. He was more recognizable now that Yuri's head wasn't quite so fuzzy. He still ached. His bladder was uncomfortably full. The boy had been talking and talking and talking. It was his last words that had Yuri whipping his head up to stare at him. 

"But now that you're here, we'll definitely escape!" Kenjiro had said. 

So many words filtered through his head, almost none of them encouraging. He opened his mouth- prepared to say something harsh. 

Kenjiro settled beside him against the wall, and Yuri could feel him trembling. He imagined himself in Kenjiro's place maybe, five years ago. Imagined he'd found out that Victor had been an Omega the entire time. He imagined how he might have responded. 

“Definitely,” Yuri said, wrapping an arm around Kenjiro. His voice only shook a little. 

****

They heard the commotion. They heard shuffling and screaming and Yuri could smell fear, even through the locked closet door. He held Kenjiro closer. The boy looked at him with wide eyes. 

"I think," Yuri said, "that's our rescue party." He heard shouts about prison and arrests and breathed out some tension he didn't even know he still had. He'd hoped the police would find him- but he had been unable to let himself expect it. 

The door swung open and Yuri cried out. Victor was there. That he didn't expect- his mate staring at him- blue eyes so wide and fearful. Yuri staggered to his feet and into Victor's arms. Behind him he heard Kenjiro squealing. Victor's arms felt right and safe. 

"Did you know?" Victor whispered, pushing slightly out of the embrace. 

"Know what?" Yuri answered. 

Victor peered at him. "That you were intended as bait?" 

"Not exactly," Yuri answered. "But I wasn't surprised." 

"Not exactly," Victor repeated. 

"Would you have tried to stop me if I told you what I suspected?" Yuri asked. A police officer had entered the closet and was coaxing Kenjiro out. 

"We'll need to examine you as well, Yuri," the officer said. 

Yuri turned towards the door- made to follow the officer. He was still dizzy, staggered slightly. Victor pulled him into a hug, one that was just too tight. "We will finish this conversation later," Victor murmured. 

 

****

"You can't control my life," Yuri said. He'd been cleared by the paramedics. They'd been all but shoved aside by the police, instructed to "remain nearby for questioning and statements." Victor had found them another hotel room, sickened at the idea of staying in such a place when they were so close to Yuri's childhood home. But he didn't think either of them were up for the trip. 

After a shower and a nap- and cuddling that just didn't have enough energy to turn into anything more- Yuri had sat up and looked at Victor. "You can't control my life," he said. 

"Technically, love, I can," Victor said, exhaustion creeping through him. "It's expected even, that I do so." 

Yuri flinched away from his gaze. "Do I really have to beg you not to?" he said, after the silence had gotten too heavy. 

"I would like to think," Victor said, "that there is a difference between caring what happens to you and trying to control your life." He reached out, pulled their faces closer together, pressed his lips against Yuri's. He tried to say what he felt without words. His fear, his anger, his unwavering love. He ended the kiss, stared into Yuri's eyes. 

"I'm sorry," Yuri said, tears in his eyes. "I hate almost everything about being an Omega." 

"Almost everything?" 

"Everything except you." Yuri pressed their lips together again. 

****

Takeshi and Mari stood beside Victor. Mari was translating- Takeshi essentially providing moral support as a fellow Alpha, friend and as Mari's Alpha. 

“...and placing my Omega in danger without my knowledge," Victor finished his official complaint. 

He waited while Mari translated and the official spoke. 

"Official apologies," Takeshi whispered, nudging him. "This might take a while." 

Victor smirked. 

"They are offering you an official apology," Mari told him after the long-winded official had finally finished speaking. "As well as waiving the fines for Yuri's "indiscretions"," she made the finger quotes while she said it. "They are also pushing through the approval for your work visa." 

"And Yuri's skating?" 

Mari frowned. "Unfortunately, that isn't for the police or the government to decide. They have agreed to tell the JSF that you and Yuri were quite cooperative. Turns out, thanks to you two, well, Yuri mostly, they've managed to eradicate the remains of a pretty large Omega trafficking operation." 

"He's already missed Nationals," Victor murmured. "He can't miss anything else if I'm to have him ready for the Winter Olympics." 

Mari smiled brightly. "You'll do Nikiforov, you'll do." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone for all your kudos and comments. :) I do have a few more stories to tell in this universe. About the time you've given up on me ever updating again is probably how long it will take. 
> 
> Also my sister strong suggested I put my tumblr here. Fair warning: I really don't know how to use it other than to reblog shiny things.  
> https://scribeoffate.tumblr.com/ So you can try and interact with me and I can try and figure out how to interact back.


End file.
